Not as bad as they seem
by Kiriko the 22 tails
Summary: On the night Rin and Yukio were born, Shiro made a deal with the demon king of time. Mephisto would raise the demonic child while he raised the human one. Being raise apart they live different lives. Rin gets to see all his half brothers, maybe even go to gehenna. (Ooooo, you want to read this now don't ya?)Also first chapter has been updated!
1. Chapter 1

First Blue Exorcist fanfic! Super exited to see the results.  
(All credit goes to the wonderful Kazue Kato!)

It was a cold winter night. The snow glittered in the moonlight as two figures trudged through the forest. One was wearing a black

trench coat and donned a pair of glasses. The other had on a white petticoat and breeches. In his hand he carried an umbrella. Their

destination; a small cave in the middle of the forest.

"So, do you really plan on killing her child, Shiro?" The one with the umbrella asked.

"You know I have to kill it, I've no other choice in the matter Mephisto." Mephisto thought this over. Then he spoke,

"Well then, I propose a wager. The child will be half human as well as demon. So if it shows no sign of its demonic heritage, then Yuri can

raise it. If it does then I shall raise it and teach it to control Satan's power. That way there will be no killing. So do we have a deal?" Shiro

looked at him skeptically.

"How do I know you won't use the child for your own purposes if it does show its demonic heritage? That would be like handing over a

weapon to you to use against the Vatican." Mephisto looked up and laughes.

"Ah but you see, I am the second most powerful demon king in Gehenna, what would i need a weapon for? No, I simply wish to raise my little

sibling. Is that too much to ask?" Shiro couldn't help but think there was something Mephisto wasn't letting on. Before he could pry more

Mephisto spoke up.

"Ah, we're here!" They stood outside of a small cave with the entrance barely visible in the snow. A small snow demon stood guard outside,

as the duo approached it stepped aside to let them pass. Once inside they noticed that it was considerably warmer, like sitting in front of

the heater. In the center of the cave Yuri lay in a makeshift bed with two small bundles in her arms. Her face was pale and her eyes looked

tired. She looked up as the two walked in.

"Oh, your finally here! I thought maybe I wouldn't see you again, Shiro." She looked down at the two bundles in her arms with a small smile.

For the first time Shiro realised there were two babies instead of one. One had blue flames surrounding it while the other didn't.

"The one with the flames is Rin, and the other one is Yukio." She looked at Shiro with sad eyes.

"Shiro, I'm not going to be here much longer, and we both know it. After I'm gone i want you to look after them for me. Can you do that?"

Shiro looked at Mephisto, who then nodded his head slightly. He looked back at Yuri his face set with a determined expression.

"I'll look after them yuri, nothing bad will happen to them, I promise." She smiled as her eyes slowly closed.

"That's ... Good..." Then her head fell deeper into the pillow; a content smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not uploading sooner, I've not had the writer's spark for a while. Plus school, that kinda gets in the way too. But here's the next chapter!

After Yuri passed away, Shiro took the liberty to give her a proper burial.(I've never been to a funeral so I don't know how it goes.) By the time they were done Rin and Yukio had fallen fast asleep.

"Aren't they just adorable Shiro? And here you were, determined to kill them." Mephisto said with a shake of his head. Shiro let out a sigh as he looked at the twins.

"I stand by what I said about them being dangerous, but I will uphold my end of the deal." Mephisto smirked at Shiro's words, then he continued to speak

"About the wager , it seems that we got more than we bargained for. Seeing as there are two of then instead of one."

"So what are we going to do? It seems that the only one who inherited Satan's flame is Rin." Shiro replied.

" We will do what we agreed on, I take care of the one with the flames, and you take care of the one without them. So as it stands I will get Rin, and you will get Yukio." Mephisto concluded. He then picked up the twins and handed Yukio over to Shiro.

"As of today you are officaly Yukio's adoptive father! Just remember not to drop him on his head, burp him after feeding and..."

"Alright I get it!" Shiro said a little too loud. Yukio woke up and started bawling, waving his small hands as if looking for something.

"Well it seems that he's hungry eh Shiro? Speaking of which, I should take care of that before Rin wakes up too." Mephisto backed up a few steps with Rin in one arm and his umberella in his hand.

"Wait, your not going to leave me alone with Yukio are you? How am I supposed to get back in this cold?!"

"Eins," Shiro looked wide eyed as Mephisto began his countdown.

"Zwei," Mephisto raised his umberella.

"Drei," With a cloud of pink smoke Shiro felt the world spin for a second. When the smoke dissapeared he noticed that he was outside the monastary with Yukio in his arms. Mephisto and Rin were nowhere to be seen.

"Well at least he didn't leave us out in the middle of the woods." Shiro said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers and writers! It seems that yet again I have with held the next part of the oh so amazing story from you again. I am very thankfull that you have stayed around to read it anyway. (Course that little thing called email does tend to help XD) Aaaanyway, onto the next chapter!

A couple months had passed since Shiro and Mephisto found the twins and gone their own separate ways. The priests at the monestary loved Yukio. They would always play with him and take care of him when Shiro was too busy with his duties as Palladin. After Mephisto had brought the two back from the forest, Shiro had told the priests the story with Rin, Yukio, and Yuri. Also of the wager he had made with the demon king. No one was to say anything about it after that night, as the Vatican would not be pleased to hear of the illigitimate sons of Satan, and that it was best that Yukio didn't know.

As for Rin, he was taken to Mephisto's mantion where he was soon put to bed. Knowing the demon king of time, it didn't take long to have a room prepared for him. The next couple of months for him were full of burning objects. Eventually he resorted to enlisting the help of Amaimon to keep Rin occupied. It actually worked out a lot better than he had expected much to his delight. The house stayed in one piece and nothing was burned. Well, almost nothing. Rin still lit the occasional chair on fire, but it couldn't be helped, he would grow out of it eventually.

(At the monestary, 5 years later) Yukio was sitting outside by himself crying. Shiro had had to come pick him up early because he had been so disruptive in class that day. It wasn't his fault though, those black things wouldn't stop bugging him. They never did, but today had been worse than others.

"Yukio, are you out here?" Shiro called from the door. He spotted Yukio sitting alone and went to sit next to him.

"So what's this I hear about disrupting the class today?" He asked kindly. Though in truth, he had a bad felling he knew what the reason was. He'd been suspicious for a while now. Yukio could very well be able to see demons. For how long he had been able to though he didn't know.

"If I told you you would think I'm crazy like the kids at school." Yukio said dejectedly.

"Even the teachers don't know what I'm talking about and just think I'm waving my hands around for no reason." Shiro looked at him and sighed.

"Tell me Yukio, what you're seeing, are they like little black puff balls?" Yukio looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

" Y-yeah, they float around and I try to swat them away, but they always come back. Dad, do you know what they are?" He asked almost pleading. Shiro frowned slightly at his son's question.

" Yeah, I know what they are, but you need to understand that not everyone can see them Yukio. They're called coaltars, a low class demon, so relatively harmless. The best thing you can do is ignore them, that's what your old man does." He said with a smile. Yukio smiled back at him.

"Really? Then I want to be just like you dad!" Shiro gave a small chuckle as he went to stand up.

"Well kiddo, I think it's time we went inside, you havn't had your lunch have you?" As soon as Yukio stood up he was off to the door.

"Hurry up dad, it's lunch time!" He shouted through the door. Shiro just laughed and started walking to the door.


End file.
